Didn't Have to Leave
by Created to Write
Summary: Harper has known the turtles for a while, especially being close to Raph. He thinks of her like a sister, but she thinks of him as something more. When his ex-girlfriend, Mona Lisa, a mutant lizard comes back, Harper's heart breaks in more than just a few pieces. (Inspired by Jo Dee Messina song 'I Didn't have to Leave You')
1. Chapter 1

**Guess what~! I have a new (AND VERY SHORT ONE SO DON'T EXPECT A SEQUEL!) story. This one I wrote in the past few days, but I had it in the back of my head for longer.**

 **First off, I'd like to say I don't own TMNT. I only own Harper. That is IT! Well.. and the plot of the story and the story in general. But the Lair, Second Time Around, turtles, Splinter, April, Casey, and Mona. Yeah, I don't own them.**

 **Yep.. this is a story with Mona in it. I love the new 2k12 Mona. But the old one..? Nope!**

 **So enjoy the story, it's in 2003 'verse. I don't usually write with these guys, so I'm sorry if they are OOC.**

 **(Inspired by the song 'I Didn't Have to Leave You' by Jo Dee Messina)  
Hope you like Harper!**

* * *

Harper hears furious punching coming from the dojo. She walks over and watches Raph beat the bag to a pulp. She blushes, noticing how his muscles ripple with each strike. He doesn't notice she's there. "Careful, it only has one life," Harper states, catching his attention.

Raph turns around, covered in sweat. He sees Harper's blond hair in a messy ponytail on the side of her head. Her dark gray eyes look at him teasingly. "I'm sure Don can fix it."

"Hm," Harper says looking at the near broken bag, "You may have to get a new one."

Raph turns back around, " _Not_ a chance." He adds a few more punches to the assault the bag has been given throughout the years. Then he huffs, stopping.

"What's got you in such a bad mood?" Harper asks. Raph looks down, starting to unwrap the extra bandages he put on his knuckles.

"..Mona left," he states under his breath. Harper sighs. Mona Lisa, Raph's girlfriend. Or.. ex now. _Again_.

"It was bound to happen, even you know that," Harper says. Raph scowls, turning around. "She doesn't know what she's missing," Harper adds a little louder.

Raph stops and smiles to himself. He looks over his shoulder. "Thanks sis." He walks out. Harper smiles until he's out of view. Then she loses the act and looks crestfallen.

'Sis..' she sighs, sitting against the wall. She's been with the turtles ever since her home was destroyed by the Purple Dragons. That's about.. four months. She knows the Lair front and back, she's been on a few minor runs with the guys, keeping up pretty well. She's had one on one time with each one, training and meditation with Leo, gaming and cooking with Mikey, helping Donnie with inventing something or checking out the security.

And then there is Raph. She's had a few brawls with him, showing she's stronger than her form suggests. Harper has even snuck topside with him. Sure.. they got in trouble, but those PD's had it coming. They've had movie marathons and she's stolen his pizza, right out of his hand. She's like a sister to them all.

But.. Raph's grown on her. More than a brother, a friend. She blushes when he's close. She loves to watch him workout, or be himself. She was jealous of Mona when she was around. Raph flirted with her and she completely annoyed him right back.

'She is the one that keeps leaving,' Harper tells herself, 'I hope this time she stays away, for good.'

"Yo Harper! You comin'?" Raph asks from the main room. Harper sighs and stands up, smiling.

'Maybe I have a chance now.' She starts for the door. "Coming!" She yells back.

"Well hurry up!" Mikey yells. She picks up the pace, jogging to the couch. She flips over and lands on the spot before Raph can claim it. He notices this and smirks.

"No no-" Harper couldn't move in time to avoid Raph's shell sitting square on her. "Raph!" She complains, "Get yer fat butt off me!"

"Wow.. rude Harp," he says, "But you're more comfy than the couch, soo.."

"Raphael, I swear, if you don't get off-"

"Fine.." He grumbles. He stands up and Harper has two seconds to move out of the way before he sits back down. She counts by stretching her legs over his lap, feet dangling off the arm rest. She leans her back against Mikey's shoulder. He doesn't mind and starts the movie.

"You coming Don?" Harper asks. Donnie looks up and sees which movie they are watching.

"No thanks, I have to finish this."

Harper takes a deep breath, "LEEEEOOOO!" Leo's door opens and looks down at them.

"Which one?" He asks.

"Super Smash Fantasy Brawl Three!" Harper states ferociously. Leo lifts a mask ridge. "Kidding!" Harper says, "We're watching Terminator."

"..Seen it, have fun," he says, walking back to his room.

"That guy needs a hobby," Raph states.

"I think meditating _is_ his hobby," Harper says, settling back down.

"Then he needs a new one," Raph replies. The three on the couch chuckle. Harper looks at Raph while he has his eyes closed. She feels heat flow up to her cheeks.

* * *

Harper is going over a move with Master Splinter. She has extra training sessions in order to reach the level the others are at. She is having an easy time concentrating, but then Raph enters the room. She looks up a moment, and Master Splinter sweeps out her feet.

"Focus, Harper."

"Yes, sensei." She stands back up and gets into stance. Raph is at the punching back, casually working out like he does in the morning. Harper turns away so she can't see him. She goes through the motions of the fight, listening to the pounding behind her. But then she doesn't hear it anymore.

Once again, she gets pinned. "Harper-"

"Sorry Master Splinter. I'll focus this time." Harper stands up. She sees Raph watching, his yellow eyes speckled with mild interest in her training. Master Splinter sees Harper turn away, trying to hide her blush.

"Raphael, may I have a private moment with Harper?"

Raph raises a mask ridge, but says, "Sure Master Splinter," and leaves. Harper looks at her sensei. "Harper," he says, "is there something you need to tell someone?"

Harper looks at the entrance of the dojo. Her shoulders droop and she nods. Master Splinter motions to his room and they walk inside. Harper sits cross legged across from him. "Ever since you've welcomed me into your home, I've been around the guys a lot."

"And..?" He asks.

"Well.." Harper smiles softly, looking at the rug, "I think.. I kinda.. like.. Raph..?" Harper says slowly. She flits her gaze up. Master Splinter is looking at her, amused. "What?"

"Either you like my son or you do not," he explains. Harper blushes deeper. "Does he know?"

"..No.." Harper says, rubbing her big toe into the rug beneath her. "I couldn't tell him, he was with Mona off and on. ..She's a pain, Master Splinter," Harper looks up, "everybody but Raph can see it. She's.. she's.."

"No longer around," Master Splinter finishes for her, "remember, she left Raphael a week ago."

Harper bows her head again. "I know.. I just feel like it's too soon."

"And you feel he doesn't see you the same, perhaps?" Master Splinter adds. Harper nods. "Well, you are a wonderful young lady, and I can tell Raphael enjoys it whenever you are present. I wouldn't start losing heart yet, if I were you." Harper looks up at him. He winks and she rolls her eyes.

"Thank you for the advice, Sensei," she stands up and bows.

"I believe we have had enough training for the morning," he states, staying on the floor. Harper nods and walks out, closing the screen door behind her.

* * *

 **Soo, how am I doing so far?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Next chapter.. Still don't own the turtles.  
** **But I do still own Harper.**

* * *

'Today is it,' Harper tells herself, pacing back and forth across the bridge. 'I'm going to tell him today. Raph, I know you see me as a sister, which you have every right to,' she recites in her head.

She hears the door open and turns around. The guys were on patrol that night and she's waiting for them to get home. That must be them now.

'But I want you to know that-' She stops as she first hears laughter, then sees an extra green body. Leo, Donnie, and Mikey immediately find something else to do, in their own separate rooms.

But Raph has his arm around a tall mutant lizard with a yellow streak starting at her bust and ending near the tip of her tail. She has voluminous brown hair in a high ponytail, tied with a ribbon. Her hips have a sagging brown belt and her neck is wrapped in a pink bandana.

That's it. She is wearing _nothing_ else. Harper furrows her brow when Mona's light brown eyes spot her. She waves with the arm that isn't clinging to Raph. "Hey Harpie!" She calls, her voice sugar sweet. Harper waves, trying to act normal.

'This exact scene has already happened at least six times in the last four months,' Harper mutters in her head. Raph sits on the couch, Mona sits right on his lap.

"I'm sorry I left, Raphie.." Mona says, tears in her eyes and a hand tracing the muscle on his arm, "I won't leave again, I pwomise."

Raph blushes. "No problem Mona.."

Mona beams and kisses him. Harper turns away. She sees Master Splinter in the doorway to the dojo. He motions with his eyes to them. Harper shakes her head, a tear starting to form and she hurries away, to her room.

Mona and Raph stop kissing, but she still runs her fingers up and down his arm. "..You're so strong.." she coos.

Raph looks around a minute, "Where's Harper?" He noticed her when they walked in, standing above the water on their wooden bridge. But now she's nowhere to be seen.

Mona pouts, "I'm sure she's not too far away." Raph looks at her.

"Wha's up?" He asks, noticing something is bothering her. She silently sticks her lip out a little longer.

"It's just.." She drags out, "I think that maybe.. I might have been.. a little-"

"What?" Raph says, getting annoyed.

"Jealous," she shrugs. Raph stares at her.

"Jealous?" He asks, "Of who?"

"Harper," she states, "she's always around. You two are usually doing something. I feel left out." Raph is about to explain, but then Mona cuts in, "And now, you're doing it again."

"No no no, Mona.. she's like a sister to me-"

"You know how many times I've heard that?" Mona asks, tears in her eyes. Raph freaks out for a moment.

"Look," he says, "I'll spend more time with you, a'right? She's just my sister. I don't love her anymore than that."

Mona smiles softly, "Thank you, Raphie.." She kisses him again.

'Don't call me that,' Raph thinks in his head.

Harper was listening from her doorway. She tears up more. 'He doesn't love me..' she slides to the floor and buries her face into her knees.

* * *

 ***strains myself* I am no fan of Mona. (Again the OLD Mona, not the new butt kicking blue and green Salamandarian Mona. She's cool.)**

 **She's.. so.. Urgh.. she's sneaky.**

 **Who's with me!? *raises hand***


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, I put this story as T for a reason. Not skip worthy, just in case a little kid comes on here. A.. forewarning, I'll say. (of course, my definition of T worthy is probably extreme, but you be the judge.)**

* * *

Mona has made it abundantly clear that Raph is hers. She chooses him as a partner for sparring, which usually ends in Raph on top of her and them kissing while the others focus on their partners, mutually disgusted.

Harper has tried sparring with him on off hours, because Mona never tries to actually win. He had agreed to her requests. But Mona managed to drag him away with one reason or another. Harper heard him in the dojo one time. Thinking to talk to him, she walks over.

But.. Mona is lounging on top of his shell as he works out. Harper immediately leaves before Raph sees her. "Do ya mind?" Raph asks Mona. She shrugs.

"I think you can do a few more," she states thoughtfully, "I'm not.. _that_ , heavy, am I?" Raph hides his growl in the next push up. Mona smirks, knowing his silence means she won. When they both stand up and walk out, the lizard sees Harper start over.

She is determined to talk to Raph. "Raph, I need to-"

"Can we go topside, Raphie?" Mona asks, batting her lashes.

"Sure, babe," Raph gives in.

"Uh, Raph?" Harper asks. He looks at her. "We really shou-"

"Let's go," Mona loops her arm with his and starts off. Raph is dragged for a few steps, but then he catches up and strides next to her. "By Harpie!" Mona calls. She looks over her shoulder at the human.

Harper see the look and the message it clearly states. 'That manipulative, smug, flirtatious, sl-'

"You okay Harper?" She jumps, turning to see Leo. "I noticed you seem a little stressed."

Harper huffs, "You could say that.." she says slowly.

"Have you seen Raph? We have training before patrol."

Harper's face changes to a look of confusion. She points to the exit. "He _just left_ to go topside with Mona." Leo groans. "It wasn't his idea. Mona was just working her pretty girl charm," Harper assures.

"He knows he can't go topside now," Leo says, groaning again, "I'll bring him back."

"I think he'll listen better to me than you," Harper reasons.

Leo realizes this and agrees, "But be careful."

"Yes _Mom~_!" Harper calls as she jogs to the entrance. She takes the quickest route through the sewers to the surface.

She replaces the manhole, able to hear Mona from the ground. Since she first climbed a fire escape, she's been getting faster. She touches the edge of the roof.

'Don't take no for an answer. If it isn't from Leo, then it's from Master Splinter.' Harper takes a deep breath and jumps onto the roof. "Raph-"

The two are sitting against a brick storage shed. They are in the middle of a deep kissing moment. Harper can see signs that Mona started it. Raph's eye peeks open and sees her. "Yeah..?" He asks, his attention on her.

"Training before patrol?" Harper asks. Raph's eyes go wide.

"Raphie~" Mona sings to his ear. Raph smirks.

"Can't come," Raph tells Harper.

"Leo said-"

"You hear that, Raphie?" Mona asks, "She's siding with Leo."

"What?" Harper asks, "No! I know Raph won't want to miss patrol. And that is going to happen if he doesn't attend training," Harper says, directly at Raph, "Master Splinter's orders."

She can tell he's struggling. "What's more important," Mona asks, "me.. or one, _teensy_ patrol night?"

"Raph, Splinter will have your shell," Harper states.

"..Who told ya ta come get me?" Raph asks.

Harper hesitates, "Well.. Leo was going to come himself-"

"Why didn't he?" Raph asks.

"..I thought you'd listen to me better."

"Why don't you just go home Harpie," Mona says, turning away.

Harper looks at her. She is fed up. "Stop calling me that."

Mona pauses in kissing Raph again. "..What?"

"Don't call me Harpie," she says, "I'm sick of it, and I'm sick of you."

"Last I checked," Mona says, standing up, "I was Raph's girlfriend."

"That doesn't mean you can boss me around! At least I don't leave the Lair, breaking the same heart each time," Harper states, "You expect him to take you back after a few tears."

"Explain why he takes me back then?" Mona asks.

"Because you are a manipulative little sh..she-lizard," Harper says.

"No, because he loves _me_ ," Mona states.

"And do you love him?" Harper asks. She doesn't give Mona time to answer, "I bet you don't know a thing about him, do ya? Like his favorite move in sparring. Or his favorite toppings on a pie. If he was listening to music, I bet you wouldn't be able to tell what he is listening to and if he likes it just by looking at him.

"And I'm sure you don't know when he is genuinely scared or down about something, and how to make him feel better." The roof goes quiet. Harper is looking at Mona, near seething at her smug content.

"Your point being?" Mona asks.

Harper looks at Raph, "I'm not covering for you." She leaves, going down the fire escape and opening the manhole. It felt good for her to get that out, but she feels like it didn't do anything. She walks into the dojo, the others waiting.

"Where's-" Harper shakes her head. Leo sighs and starts out.

"He's not coming," Harper says as he passes her. Everyone looks at her. Her voice was firm, but it had a waver to it. "He's too busy.."

"Harper," Donnie asks, "are you okay?"

Harper touches her cheek. It's wet. "Never better," she states, flashing him a smile. She leaves and goes to the kitchen. Her face is a mess in the mirror. She must have cried on the way back, but she was too caught up in her thoughts to notice.

She washes her face of the tear streaks and puffy redness. Harper steps out of the kitchen to see the three off, then sets to making herself supper, _other_ than leftover pizza.

Harper nearly finishes her food when the mutant pair come back. She avoids Raph's eyes as she sets her dishes in the sink. "I'm tired," she states, walking away. She goes to her room on the second level. She tries reading. She wasn't sleepy, she was tired of seeing them together; seeing Mona.

"..I think it was something in your room," Mona says outside in the hall. Harper tries to ignore them as they pass by. She is sure that Mona said that louder so she'd hear it.

'But why?' Raph's room is two doors down from Harper's. She gets back to her book, but the her eyes grow wide as she hears what Mona was implying for the other room.

"..Mona.."

She closes her eyes, but apparently that isn't connected to her hearing. "Hehe.. ohh, Raphael.." Mona purrs.

Harper gets up. She takes her book, her phone, and a jacket with her. She leaves her room and exits the Lair. She walks down a few tunnels and sits down against the wall. She opens her book, sitting in the jacket. She can't get the thought that Mona actually managed to- She shakes her head and focuses deep into the book. But every character seems to be taunting her, like Mona.

So she puts it away and crosses her legs. She closes her eyes and calms her mind. She learned to meditate by Leo and Master Splinter. If all else fails, it's her sanctuary. It helps her think about what she should do. And until Leo, Donnie, and Mikey get back, all she has is time.

Harper opens her eyes and picks up her phone. She calls April.

* * *

 ***trying to think of the perfect emoji face thing for this..***

 ***settles for just this ~* *cries for Harper***

 **Seems like Mona's got the better of her in the 'rivalry' you could say they have.**

 **Hey, she tried, right?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Before we go forward, we must go back.**

 **Previously in Raph's room...**

* * *

Raph had followed Mona to his room. He was a little confused on what she was talking about, since all she did was hint. But when he stepped inside, she closed the door and started kissing him, passionately.

"Mona.." he says, pushing her away, but she doesn't listen.

"Hehe.. ohh, Raphael.." Mona purrs. He hears a door slam down the hall. He forces Mona against the wall. He stops her from deterring him from what he wants to say.

"Mona, stop," he whispers, "I don't want to do this.."

"..Why not?" Mona asks, teasing him with the tip of her tail.

"..You wouldn't understand," Raph says. He walks away, turning his shell to her. She rolls her eyes and walks over to him.

"Try me," Mona states, tracing the grooves in his shell.

"..Do you love me?" Raph asks. He turns around. "Answer the question, Mona."

"Raph, that's-"

"Do, you, love, me?" Raph asks, looking at her brown eyes. Mona smiles and wraps her arms loosely around his neck.

"Of course.." she purrs. Raph sighs and shakes his head.

"No you don't." He moves her arms so she isn't hanging on him and he leaves the room. Mona stands there a moment, confused with what happened.

* * *

Harper walks back into the Lair. She sees Raph sitting at the table, alone. He looks at peace. Harper feels tears start to appear again, so she passes by silently, going to her room again. Now she really is tired.

"Harper," she hears behind her. She ignores him and climbs to her door. "Harper wait-" Raph puts his foot in the door. But it wasn't enough to keep it open, because Harper puts her weight on the door. It shuts and she hears Raph swear at his injured toe.

She puts her hand on the knob and keeps her back to the wood, so he can't force it open. She hears him outside the door, not walking away. Raph can hear a few sobs come from inside the room.

"Harper, can I come in?"

"No.." she chokes out.

"..Where did you go?"

"Somewhere quiet," she states.

"..That was dangerous, you know that?" Raph tells her.

"Like you care," she says instantly. But she wants to take it back just as quick.

"..How could you say that?" Raph asks, "I want to talk to you. Can you open the door?"

He's giving her the power in the situation, instead of taking it himself. Harper thinks about whether or not to let him in. She doesn't want to talk to him, see the aftereffects of Mona's suggestion.

"Why don't you ask your girlfriend to talk?" Harper asks, "I'm sure you had plenty of time the last few hours.."

"Please.." Harper looks at the knob. "Can you open the door?"

Harper steps away, but doesn't move the knob. Raph notices her weight isn't bearing down on the door, so he turns the knob and steps in. Harper isn't facing him. "What?" She asks.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just went for a walk in the sewers.. meditated for a little," Harper admits. "I had enough time to think."

"Think about what?" Raph asks.

"..Well.. apparently Mona doesn't like me. And you two obviously have something. So.. if she keeps leaving because of me-"

"Harper?" Raph asks, turning her around. She sees his dark yellow eyes, "What are you saying?"

"..I called April. She could use some help at Second Time Around," Harper says.

"You're moving?" Raph asks. Harper nods. "..Wh.. when do you leave?"

"Tomorrow morning. I'll tell the guys when they get back."

"Why?" Raph asks, "Why are ya leavin'?"

"Because I don't, I don't feel welcome anymore.." Harper states, walking to the desk. She thinks about Mona, "What is it with her, Raph? How is she the one? Is it because she's.. a mutant? That she actually gives you attention you thought you'd never get?" Harper wipes tears away from her cheeks, but they are easily replaced.

"I.." Raph doesn't know how to answer. "Can I help you p-"

"No.. I'll be okay, Raph."

"No ya won't," he says, "I can tell. I ain't a dummy. Sis-" Harper looks away from his attempt to look her in the eyes. He feels like he was stung. 'Does she not feel like family?' He wonders.

"I can pack on my own," Harper says, turning to her backpack. "Just go.." Raph watches her pick and choose her stuff to pack. She's leaving.

"Nothing happened, I swear. Harp-" He sets a hand on her shoulder. But she brushes it away.

"I said _go_ ," Harper says firmly. She didn't think that she could stifle the quivering in her voice, but her anger took over for that moment. Raph walks out, stunned himself. "I hope she's worth it.." The guys walk in from patrol.

"Raph, where were you-"

"Hold up Leo," Donnie says, putting a hand on his leader's platron. Donnie looks back at Raph. "You alright?"

Leo looks at the hothead. He notices the mixed emotions too. "Raph?"

"What?" Raph asks.

"..Is something wrong?" Raph sits at the table.

"Harper's leavin'." The others start.

"What?" Mikey asks, "Harper's leaving?"

"That's what I said shellhead!" Raph yells.

Leo looks around, "Where's Mona?"

Raph shrugs, "Maybe going to blow off some steam. If she doesn't come back, I couldn' care less." Mikey and Donnie race to Harper's room. Mikey knocks.

"Harper?" He asks. Donnie opens her door. She's on her bed, fast asleep. Her backpack is all ready to go for the next morning. The two turtles share a look and then close her door again. They leap back to their brothers.

"I can't believe it.." Donnie says, "Did she give a reason?"

"..She don't feel welcome.. or something.." Raph says, "Mona and her have been tense, so she feels like if she wasn't around, maybe-"

"Mona would actually care?" Leo asks, "You realize that's stupid right?"

"Try telling her that," Raph states, "Maybe Harper needs some topside time. Just to cool off and find reason."

"Or the sewer isn't the place for her anyway," Donnie states, walking away.

* * *

 **Okay.. someone's out of the picture, but someone else doesn't know.**

 **Don't you love it when a character doesn't know the full picture, but the readers do?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Last CHAPTER! (Told ya it'd be short)**

* * *

Harper has been absent from the Lair almost two days. Raph hasn't seen Mona for a moment since she left. She probably didn't even hear the conversation. That she won the little feud between them. He watches the entrance for one of them.

It it's Mona, he's giving her a firm talk about how they aren't meant to be. He won't care if she cries, because it is no doubt fake. He doesn't understand how he thought they were an item in the first place. Maybe his subconscious was saying he won't get another chance, maybe it was those hidden animal instincts his brothers all had.

If it's Harper, he wants to hug her, tell her not to leave again. It feels like there is a hole in his heart. Something that he never felt any of the times Mona left. He doesn't feel complete. He knows where she is, Second Time Around, April's shop. But he doesn't feel like just 'dropping by.' She needs to come back on her own terms.

The only thing that sounds like it will help is talking to Master Splinter. He spells out the problem, Harper's 'reason' for leaving and how Raph's been feeling since she's been gone. Master Splinter sits there, thinking.

"The mind of a woman is not easily understood," he says, "But the solace one seeks reveals their troubles." He picks up a device, which Raph notices is Harper's.

"That's Harper's ipod," he says.

"Left behind, in her packing," Master Splinter adds, "I believe this may help you." Raph takes it and bows. He walks back to his room for privacy. He turns on the ipod. It has a song already up, partially listened to.

He takes his headphones, large enough for him to use. He sits down on his hammock and plays the song from the beginning.

" _Remember me.. The one who picked up all the pieces, me.. The one whose love for you increases everyday.. And it won't go away like she did.. Remember her.. The one who left your heart abandoned, her.._

" _Well she's back again and I can't stand it.. It hurts 'cause with her tears all glistening.. She's got you listening to her promises.."_

Raph pauses the music. That nearly explains the situation that's been going on. So he plays the next part.

" _Well remember this.. I didn't have to leave you to love you.. I didn't have to lose you first to want you more than ever.. I didn't have to leave you to love you.. I didn't have to see if I could tear your world apart.. And still win back your heart.. I didn't have to leave you to love you.."_

Raph understands everything, why Harper acted so negatively to the term 'sister.' Why she couldn't stand Mona.

" _..I loved you from the start."_ He listens to the song, trying to think about what to do.

* * *

Harper finishes dusting off a few new items for the store. She sets them in the back for April to tag. "Thanks, Harper," she says. Harper smiles, sadness hiding behind the lie. "You aren't as clumsy as Casey."

Harper manages a snort, "Thanks. Anything else?"

"Uhh.. no not really." Harper nods and starts up the stairs. "Oh, Harper?" April calls. Harper stops as she touches the top step.

"Yeah?"

"Someone needs your help," April says, "I need to look at the new items."

Harper huffs, she was almost in the clear for a nap. "Okay. It's pretty late though," she says as she starts down the stairs.

"This is the last thing I promise," April calls back. Harper comes into the main room and the only person there is Raph. She tenses up, willing herself to not cross her arms.

"Can I help you with something Raph?" She asks. He walks forward.

"Yeah, ya left this at the Lair," he says. He hands her to ipod. She looks at it.

"Thanks, I knew I forgot something," she tells him casually, "That it?"

Raph nods, so she turns around. But Raph feels like he needs to stop her, or he may not get another chance alone. "What is it?" he asks.

Harper starts up the stairs, "What is what?"

"..My favorite move in sparring?" He explains. That makes her stop. "You know.. don't you?"

She looks over her shoulder, "It's the double kick and a swipe with each sai. If it works they would have deep scratches on their face, like a cat."

"And.." Raph says, taking a step, "What I like on pizza?"

Harper shrugs, "You always ask for Hawaiian. Canadian bacon and pineapple." She makes a subtle face, but Raph catches it. He chuckles.

"How do you know what I'm listening to?" He asks, "How do you know I like it?"

"Don't you notice that you tap your fingers to the beat?" Harper asks, "And sometimes.. you actually hum a little, fragments." She has stepped off the stairs, but not walking towards him.

"Couldn't anyone notice that?" Raph asks.

"If they are really paying attention," Harper states, "it's really subtle. And the rage lines around your eyes go away when you really like the song."

"..Rage lines?"

"Warning signs of a permanent scowl," Harper states, chuckling a little. "You get scared of bugs, and if someone is hurt."

"What gets me down?" Raph asks, "How do you know? I don't usually show my emotions."

"Not the usual way, no.." Harper says, walking forward, "But.." She examines his face for a moment. "Your eyes lose that.. spark, they get. You don't hold yourself to your full height, even if it's only a half inch shorter. And you never.. never, smirk when something is bothering you."

"And how does someone fix it?" Raph asks, curious to how she's so specific.

"It's hard to," Harper states, walking forward a little more as she speaks, "you don't let many close." He is about to ask what it is. But she shows him. She wraps her arms around his shell in a gentle hug. He instantly hugs her back.

"..You like me, don't you?" Raph whispers. Harper's eyes open wide. But he doesn't let go. "You knew that I was being a fool, and you had to put up with me, with her, for enough time. That was stupid of me. I don' even know why we were together anymore.

"You know me, Harper. You understand me. Mona couldn't have answered any of those questions. She doesn't know the things that matter," He tilts Harper's chin so she's looking at his eyes. "You do. I keep forgetting you aren't my sister, but I had to give the closeness I felt with something."

Harper pushes off his plastron and turns around. "Where does Mona think you are?" She asks, crossing her arms.

"..I wouldn't know. Haven't seen her since before you left." Harper turns around. "I figured it was my turn to break the relationship. Permanently."

"She'll come back, crying, saying she misses you," Harper says.

"I made sure she didn't cry because she made it annoying," Raph says, "With you.. it's because I don't want you to be sad. I want you to be happy. I couldn't make Mona happy if I tried."

"But-" Harper stops, thinking back to the night she had to go out of the Lair.

"She was trying to get to you," Raph states, "and well.. to me. But nothing happened that night, Harper. That isn't what I wanted. She didn't love me." He smiles, "but you do, don' ya?"

Harper gulps and nods, "Yeah.." Raph pulls her into a hug again.

"Can you come home?" He asks.

"..How about you visit often?" Harper compromises, "and I'll do the same."

Raph smirks, "Deal."

Harper smiles when she sees the caring smirk, "Looks like you're feeling better."

"I am, thanks to you." They separate and Raph starts for the side entrance. "Don't forget, Friday's movie night."

"Okay," Harper says, waving him off. He closes the door and she collapses to the second step, smiling and blushing. April had been listening, so she walks over to Harper.

"Okay alright?" She asks. Harper nods.

"Never better," Harper says dreamily.

"..Did he kiss you?" April asks. Harper looks at her.

"No," April smiles softly and walks away. "April.." Harper says carefully, "What does that smile mean..?"

April doesn't answer her, but goes back to her work.

"April!"

* * *

 **Adding in the song was near mandatory.**

 **I don't know about his favorite move, so I made one up.**

 **Okay, usually, at the end, I'd write out a long list of stories that I've finished. But, I'm getting to the point that I have too many to write it all out. (Like.. 10.. ish.) So, I'm going to say something else.**

 **I have a profile, like everyone else. On there, the first thing is what I'm planning on putting a little dialogue between OC's. I might change it once in a while and whether I post them or not after changing.. *shrugs*  
BUT! After that is the list of all my stories. It is very obvious which ones are el fine!**

 **I don't do this very often, but considering I am not continuing this story, I will say this.**

 **THE. END. (You have no clue how hard that was..)**


End file.
